The Night The Flames Died
by Keeta Maxwell
Summary: After the war Heero and Duo split up, only to be reunited...but will Heero's idiocy tear them apart?? R&R Welcomed!


The Night The Flames Died  
  
Hey! This is my TRUE LIFE based account! I just rearranged the characters to fit me!  
Hope ya like!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
With a sudden bolt of energy Duo sat up in bed. Sweat poured down his face staining the nightshirt he wore. His breathing was ragged and he could not stop his shaking body. He had just had the worst dream that he could ever possibly have…  
  
"What the hell?" He managed to choke out between ragged breath. With a groan he laid back down on the small double bed. He turned over onto his side and sighed. No, he thought to himself, nothing like that would happen…would it?  
  
The next morning as Duo woke up he turned onto his back and yawned. Today, he thought. Today was going to be a great day. He smiled and sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He stretched his arms out and gave a big yawn. He felt something rubbing at his bare leg and looked down.  
  
"Oh Hey! Anubus!" he picked up the small kitten and hugged him to his chest. Anubus was his light when things seemed dark. No matter what, the kitten just seemed to put him in a good mood. Whether Duo was reclining in the computer chair, or taking a shower, Anubus found a way to be with him always. Though it does feel weird when you are leaning back in your computer chair and trying to type, but you have a little fluffy kitten nuzzled under your neck. Duo sighed as he set the little cat down. He looked around his room.  
  
"Oh my," he muttered to himself as he undid his braid and pulled it into a disheveled ponytail. "Let's see.." he stood up and walked to the corner of the room "Yup, just as I suspected…two month old glass of milk…now I know where that smell was coming from" he sighed. Yeah, he knew he had to clean his room sometime or another, and he had been putting it off for weeks and now Heero was coming to stay with him for two weeks because he had leave from airforce due to the holiday season. Now he had no choice but to clean it, and now was the time.   
  
"Well what can you expect?" he asked the kitten as it watched him from its spot on the bed. "it aint like I am use to this…I mean I never have had a place of my own. I am so not use to not having to move around. I mean during the war all I had was a knapsack and a few meager belongings, but now I HAVE to clean!!! I can't handle this! This is so not cool!" He picked up an old pair of socks…they were not supposed to be moving.  
  
"Arg," Duo sighed. "I think I need some help." He walked over to the phone and punched in Wufei's number. "Here's what's gonna happen little one…Wufei will pick up after the third ring… happens every time..." Duo whispered to the cat as he put the phone receiver to his ear. "One, two…. HEY WU-MAN! What's up!?" Duo yelled into the phone. "Well hey, stop being pissy and come help me please?…… Please? Don't make me tell Yamaha what you been saying …. PLEASE? …WUFEI! HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!" he yelled at the phone. After a few moments Duo hung up the phone with a smile. "He's on his way," he said with a chuckle…no matter what he knew that Wufei could never deny him anything. "Now why we wait, let's get this laundry started.  
  
After about twenty minutes Wufei showed up. They cleaned some of Duo's room, had some lunch and then cleaned the rest when they were done. After they had finished Duo looked at Wufei.  
  
"Hey thanks man." Duo said as Wufei was heading out the door. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you helped me." Duo put a hand on Wufei's shoulder.  
  
"Oh I think I do." Wufei said with a grin and then walked out the apartment door, closing it as he left.  
  
Duo looked around the room. It was clean, polished, beautiful and….unnormal. He decided to make himself some breakfast and watch some TV before he had to be at work at 2. He looked at the clock…it was 12:30 right now so he had an ample amount of time. He only worked maybe two blocks away anyway. With a big yawn he plopped down on the edge of the bed with his bowl of ramen. Now to find the remote….  
  
"You know kitty? Its funny, when it's filthy I can find anything! But when it's clean can I? NO…it has to go missing. Stupid remote." He rushed around his room trying to find the remote. He found it in the last place he ever thought it would be. On the night stand.  
The hours passed and soon Duo went to work…after four hours he had a chance to come home. It was nearly eight when he walked in the door. Heero was due in at nine.   
"Oh Shit!" He exclaimed. He had to shower and get ready. He had not seen Heero in like two maybe three months. He wanted to look good for him. Quickly he raced to the bathroom, took a shower, dried his hair and got changed. When he reentered the living/bedroom it was 8:45. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Duo asked as he answered it.  
  
"Duo, Heero. I got stuck in traffic. I wont be in until around 11:30/12:00. Sorry."  
  
"Hey man that's cool. Just be here when u can. Love you bye" with that he hung up the phone. Now, it might seem weird that Duo said 'love you bye' to Heero, but nothing was stronger than the love that he had been given by Heero. After about two weeks of Instant Messaging Duo had admitted to Heero that he was in love with him and to Duo's surprise Heero had responded the same way. Heaven had to have let angels come down that day, because Duo had never felt happier in his whole life.  
  
Duo flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes. He still had about 3 hours or so until Heero got there so why not sleep while he still could. God knows he would be awake a lot when Heero was here. That way he could watch the beautiful face of his koi. Duo closed his eyes and fell right to sleep.  
  
The next thing he knew was there was a giant fluff ball under his chin and a low rumbling against his throat. He reached up and began petting Anubus, then he craned his head to look at the clock on the nightstand.  
  
"11:15. Hmm, Heero should be here soon." Duo stood up and went to the kitchen to deposit his ramen bowl and half glass of tea that was left from dinner. There was suddenly a rapping at the door.  
  
"Just a visitor…I says…nothing more" Duo mumbled to himself as he bounded to the door.  
  
"Heero!" He jumped at the teen on the other side of the door. He latched himself on, after a while he had to let go so Heero could breathe.  
  
"Duo." Heero said monotone. Duo thought Heero had second thoughts until Heero reached up and slipped both his arms around Duo's waist.  
  
"Well come on in why don't cha?" Duo smiled at Heero as he reached down and brought one of Heero's bags inside. "Welcome to my humble abode. Here is the kitchen, the bed, the table, the TV, and the door to the bathroom." He said pointing in one general direction. "Think you can handle it?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"I believe so." Just then a cat was climbing up the side of Heero's leg. "What the hell?" He asked trying to shake the cat off.  
  
"Oh!" Duo exclaimed grabbing Anubus. "This is my cat Anubus. He came from Iraya's cat's kitten litter back in August. You remember that don't you?" Heero nodded. Anubus jumped at Duo's face and began scratching Duo's nose.   
  
"Hey!" Duo exclaimed. "Bad kitty!" He then proceeded to stuff the cat up under his shirt and hold him there. He looked up and saw Heero giving him a weird look. "Punishment ya know?" he grinned.  
  
"Ah," Heero said "lucky cat." He said. " I mean I wouldn't care about being punished if I got that treatment out of it." He whispered the last part.  
  
"What was that?" Duo asked with a sly look.  
  
"Nothing." Heero blushed. Yeah right Yuy, I heard you. Duo thought to himself with a smile.  
  
"Well uh, I'm pretty tired." Said Heero with a yawn. "Do you mind if I take a shower and then head to bed?"   
  
Duo looked at him funny. "Why would I mind? This is your place too for the next two weeks…make yourself at home!!" Duo laughed as he brought a very pissed off Anubus out of his shirt. "Don't take that look with me mister." Duo told the cat.  
  
"Do you mind if I borrow some of your shampoo and stuff? Mine kind of got left at base." Heero asked at the edge of the bathroom door. Duo looked up from where he was feeding Anubus.  
  
"Yeah sure. Like I said…you don't have to ask!" He grinned. Heero turned around and headed back into the bathroom…and at the same time giving Duo the best site he could ever see. The next two weeks were going to be strange.  
  
The next morning Duo woke up with the weirdest feeling he had ever had. Someone or something had their arms around his mid section and was cozzied up behind him.  
"Oh yeah" Duo mumbled. He totally forgot that Heero was there. He turned so that he could face the teen that he loved so much. It was strange how slow time can go when you are waiting for a special day and then soon that day comes and then it leaves just as quick. The war had been over for about a year. All the pilots had separated in order to try to have normal lives. Heero of course joined the military under the airforces. He had been moved place to place but finally was station in Oklahoma working with some classmates. Duo had gone back to L2 to salvage what business he thought maybe he could. The scrap business had gone under since Hilde's sudden departure and Duo had not been able to salvage it. So he joined a computer hacking skills shop that had opened up around the corner and needed some experienced people to join. The pay was good…the people were nice…and the computers they used….oh heaven.  
  
Duo looked down at Heero when he heard the other boy moan. "Heero?" he asked. One purssian eye opened up and Duo gave him the biggest smile he could manage. "Morning." Heero groaned out as he began to move.  
  
"How about some breakfast?" Duo asked as he got up and padded to the kitchen. He began to rummage around in different cabinets and drawers pulling out various items.  
"Yeah, sure." Heero walked over and began to help Duo with breakfast. "Here let me." He said taking away what Duo had in his hands.  
  
"Ohkay…" Duo said as he sat on the opposite side of the counter. The kitchen was an open one with a counter than ran between the kitchen and the bedroom. Duo stood up and leaned his body over the counter to be able to see what all Heero was doing.   
Suddenly Heero reached across the counter and kissed Duo. Duo moaned as he opened his mouth to Heero's probing tongue. Silk that's what this feels like Duo thought to himself. After a minute Heero pulled away and went back to cooking, leaving Duo very warm and very aroused. Duo sat down and put his head in his hands. He was gonna have to get use to this…Heero was a teaser…and Heero knew that, Duo could see it in that smug look on his face as he began making breakfast.  
  
The next week was filled with happiness and surprises. Relena was throwing a coming home party for Heero. With Duo's luck Relena had manage to settle herself on L2 and become the minister of family affairs. Duo didn't like that idea for a while but soon grew to understand that Relena did have some good points about her after all, now they were really good friends. The party was for the GW pilots and a few other of Relena's friends. It started at 7. The week went by fast. Heero of course continuing to be the tease and refusing to go any farther with his hot kisses. One memorable time was when Heero had sat up on the kitchen counter and had Duo stand between his knees, then he proceeded to play with Duo's hair for about 45 minutes, nearly causing Duo to fall asleep. Another time Duo had locked him out of the apartment when Heero went to get the mail. When Duo finally did let him in Heero had attacked him and kissed him breathlessly, then when he finally pulled away he told Duo not to lock him out of the house again…then he smirked and went back to his computer.  
  
Today was Saturday, the day of the party. Heero had decided to go off and see a movie…he asked Duo to come but Duo refused. He made up some lame excuse about having to help at work. Heero had kind of been a little mean that day when Duo would touch him Heero would push him away, and when Duo would try to help when Heero was trying to figure something out on the PC Heero had gotten mad. So Duo felt that he needed to be alone for a while. The ride to the party was uneventful. Wufei was following them. Duo had planned to make the party wait for them for about thirty minutes so that they could have a little making out fun, but the incident that day prevented him from even thinking about it anymore. So they arrived at the party. It was being held at a house out in the woods of L2. It was a pretty good sized one story with a large open field around it. When they walked in a girl named Maria that Duo had known from previous parties, a guy named Benny, and the other guy that Relena had been crushing on for a while greeted them. (She had given up on Heero after he had left for Earth)   
  
"Where's Relena?" Asked Duo as he sat behind Wufei and rested his head n Wufei's back.  
  
"Oh, she went to get Trowa and Quatre from the hotel." Maria answered.  
  
"What about Iraya?" asked Duo.  
  
"Oh, she's at Cory's I believe." Said Wufei. Duo stood up and raced over to the phone. Iraya was going to be here or he would kill her! She had become one his best friends. She had been assigned a partial branch manager of the Winner Enterprises on L2. Well, they had met and became good friends.  
  
The party rolled off after Relena, Quatre and Trowa (Iraya had swore to Duo that she would come later) got there. Then late that night Wufei and Heero just vanished. Duo had been sulking about all night because Quatre as expected had been rubbing on Heero and Heero didn't seem to mind at all. So Duo was upset. Heero had given him a quick peck on the forehead and told him it was okay, but he didn't believe him. He knew about the past. When Heero and Quatre had crushes on each other and how if ever given the right signs Heero would go right back to him, even though Heero swore to Duo that he wouldn't Duo still had the bad thoughts filling his head every now and then. It was getting a little hot in the room so Duo decided to head out back. Since the end of the war L2 had decided to turn their temperature settings to that of USA in winter so it was around 35 degrees outside. He spotted Heero and Wufei talking out by the basketball goal set up for Relena's friends by Pagan. He walked over to them.   
  
"Hey what's up?" He asked. Heero refused to look at him. "What?" He was really confused. Neither of them would look at him.  
  
"Let's take a walk shall we?" Asked Wufei as he began walking towards the large fire pit. Duo and Heero followed him. For moments no one talked until Heero looked over at him from Wufei's other side, "Alright Duo, serious time." He said. Duo nodded and kept walking. "I don't think I can handle a relationship right now…I…I am married to the military…I have to face that." Before Heero could finish explaining Duo said "that's okay" turned around and ran into the house. From there he ran into a spare bedroom and sat on the floor and cried his eyes out. How could Heero do that? He said he loved me!! Duos mind wailed with questions that were to be unanswered. He said he loved me! He said he loved me and that he would never and could never hurt me! What do I live for now? Answer me that God. What do I have to live for? The nightmare, it has come true, I knew it would. This was too good for me to have. Duo buried his head between his knees and wept. For what seemed like eternity no one came into the room. Everyone is avoiding me; no one cares about me… Duo's mind called to him. Then the door opened and Iraya came in   
  
"Duo?" She asked as she knelt next to him. "What's the matter?" She asked. Duo kept his head between his knees and shook it from side to side.  
  
"Nothing." He said in a choked whisper. Iraya refused to believe that, but it was obvious that he didn't want to really talk about it.  
  
"Alright, well if you need me, you know where I will be." She said as she began searching through Relena's movies on the other side of the room. "What do you say we watch some movies?" She said with a smile. Duo lifted his tear stained face and sighed.  
  
"Yeah, sure" he said in a low voice. Iraya picked a DVD from the shelf and popped it in the DVD player.  
  
"Princess Diaries." She stated. "One of my old favorites." She sat down on the bed and Duo stayed on the floor. Later Duo's night was spent with a group of young men that Duo didn't know coming over and eyeing him all night…they made cat calls and asked him for his number all night.  
  
Finally the group of guys that had followed Relena's friend ,Rosiel, left all but for 3, they were actually nice and Duo couldn't care if they stayed or not. The rest of the night the group had made a bond fire and had fun while Trowa decided to shoot cans with his beebee gun…he even tried to shoot Duo's butt. Everyone else found it funny but Duo found it rather insulting…he knew he had a big butt and he couldn't help it.   
  
The next morning when Duo woke up he walked into the living room and saw a site that made his eyes water…Heero and Quatre….cuddling on the couch…the same couch that Heero said they would cuddle on just last week. Duo raced over to the phone and called Howard. He couldn't stay here…it was horrible.  
  
Twenty minutes later he left without saying goodbye. He couldn't let anyone see him like this…he was to ashamed of the fact he had grown to love someone…felt like he was on top of the world and then knocked down on his ass. When he arrived back home he got a phone call from Iraya. Frankly she was pissed at him for leaving her. So he did what only a good friend would do…he took a shower, got dressed and then took a cab back over to the party house. He had been gone for about two hours. When he walked in he found Heero and Quatre on the couch together still, Relena in the chair holding a puppy and Iraya on the floor using Heero's laptop.  
  
"Hey Iraya, Relena." Duo said as he walked in and plopped down next to Iraya. They were watching an old movie that Duo liked. It was at the end anyways.  
  
When the movie was done Heero got up and stretched. "Well I have to be leaving. Quatre, will you get Trowa?" Heero asked as he grabbed his small bag and went to put it in his rent-a-truck outside.   
  
"Yeah I have to be leaving soon too." Said Iraya "Relena, do you think I could bum a ride from you?" Iraya asked as she saved her document to Heero's computer.   
"Sure, let me go warm the car up, the cold is doing hell do the engine ya know?" She said as she walked out and started the car.  
  
"Hey Duo, why don't you come with Dorothy, Relena and I? We are gonna head to the mall and hang out for a while." She smiled "You know, buy anime, check out guys? Come on, it will be fun." She nudged him in the arm until he finally gave in.  
"Fine, fine…I'll go." He said with a smile.  
  
"Good!" She yelped and latched herself to his arm. "You'll have fun I promise!!" She promised.  
  
"Well we are off." Said Heero as he walked into the back door. "I am gonna go look for an apartment Duo, I should be gone by the time you get back." Heero said in a low voice.  
"So what are you thinking to buy?" Duo asked Iraya; completely ignoring or acknowledging the fact that Heero was speaking to him. Sure he heard it, but he didn't care. Heero was no longer someone who he considered a friend, ally, or even an acquaintance.   
  
"Duo did you listen to Heero?" Asked Relena. Duo looked at Relena and then back and Iraya.  
  
"Heero who?" and then went back to his conversation with Iraya. No one noticed but Relena the pain stricken look that passed over Heero's face before he turned and closed the door, leaving the house and Duo behind him.  
  
Lots of anime and one hysterical Duo later…the limo pulled into the corner that was in front of Duo's apartment building.  
  
"Duo are you sure you don't want to go to the Gap with us?" Asked Iraya. "Its gonna be lots of fun I promise!!" She pleaded.  
  
"Nah, that's okay I promise…I just want to go home and take a long bath." He sighed. If he had to answer another 'do I look fat?' question he was going to explode. Sure he loved the two girls, but sometimes…he wanted to kill them. All they did was talk about themselves and guys when they were together. Suddenly the Toby Keith song "I want to talk about me" came into Duo's head.  
  
"Well can we join you?" asked Relena with a smile. "Just kidding, we will see you later Duo-Chan." Relena waved as they drove off. Duo turned to the apartment building and looked up at the second floor and at his lighted window. He didn't want to confront Heero, not now. He took his time to get up to his room. Instead of using the elevator he walked. He usually took stairs three or four at a time but now he took them one at a time and as slow as possible…he could've sworn a snail passed him 10 feet back.  
  
When he reached his door he took out his key and took a huge breath. Here goes everything. He said to himself. He put the key in the lock, turned it to the right, took out the key, put it back in his wallet, and slowly opened the door. He stepped inside and noticed for one, how barroned it looked. No laptop adorned the small table; no suitcase or duffel bag on the floor…it was like Heero hadn't even been there. And then there on the bed lay a small note…Duo walked over and picked it up.  
  
: Duo,  
I'm gone…I am at Quatre and Trowa's hotel if you need me…  
Heero:  
  
Duo set the letter down. What shit, why would I need him? For another heartbreaker? Yeah right. Duo balled the paper up and threw it in the trashcan that was next to his computer. He looked at the clock. It was 12:00 at night. They had been out too late tonight, and he knew it. Duo sat on the edge of his bed, took of his shoes, stripped off his shirt, then his pants and fell asleep under the covers of his nice bed. I t seemed so cold that night…so empty.  
  
The next Duo woke up energized and very alert. He had one thing on his mind. Answers from Heero. Quickly Duo ran into the bathroom, took a quick shower and then grabbed the closest taxi and raced to the hotel that Quatre and Trowa were currently staying until Friday. He would have invited them to stay with him, but he doubted they would want to sleep on the floor. When the cab got to the building he quickly paid the driver and ran to the lobby.  
  
"May I help you?" Asked an older lady with blonde short hair. The name on her tag read  
'Peggy'.  
  
"Yes, I am looking for one of the following: Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, or Quatre Raberba Winner." Duo stated. He waited a few minutes as the woman looked on her computer.  
  
"Ah, we have Heero Yuy and a Quatre R. Winner. Which room would you like?" She asked.  
  
"Heero Yuy." He answered.  
  
"Room 269, have a nice day." She smiled as he walked away. Duo raced to the elevator and pushed the number into the keypad.  
  
Soon, too soon, Duo stood outside room 269. He raised his hand up and knocked. He didn't have to wait long. Heero opened the door.  
  
"I think I deserve this much." Stated Duo to Heero. Duo remembered something else. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. "You left this at Relena's." he threw the necklace at Heero. "Now, I deserve answers…real answers of WHY and HOW you could do that to me. You said you loved me! You SAID you fucking loved me! How could you lie to me?!" Duo was screaming now and he knew it. But he couldn't stop himself, not now…he was pissed.  
  
"Duo, I didn't mean to…I didn't want to." Heero tried to explain.  
  
"Bull shit!" Duo screamed. "You knew this…you knew you were going to hurt me and you still did it anywise!! Well how about this Heero Yuy…Fuck off and Fuck you!" Duo had tears streaming down his face now…he didn't care either.  
  
"I will have you know Duo that there are a lot of people here that care and love you. And I am one of those people." Heero said.  
  
"Yeah right…care enough to dump me on my face and walk away…can we say suicidal Saturday? Yeah I was very much thinking of killing myself. I loved you Heero…I loved you! Do you hear me?!" Duo screamed. For moments he sat there in the hall crying. Finally he sat up and looked at Heero.   
  
"Good bye Heero…have a good life." With that Duo walked to the open elevator on the end and got in. Heero sighed and wiped away the tear that had fallen down his face during the ordeal.  
  
The next two days Duo stayed in his house. It was Thursday morning and he had nothing to do.   
  
"Might as well check my email." He told Anubus. He went and sat at his big leather chair and clicked on AOL.  
  
"Welcome" it said "You've got mail." Great, thought Duo. More junk mail. Duo sighed as he began deleting Emails. Suddenly an IM window popped on his screen  
'Hello Gorgeous.' It said…it was from Heero. He decided what the hell? Why not talk to him, hell maybe he could lend Duo a gun to kill himself with. After about an hour of talking Duo told Heero that he was bored. Heero said for him to wait and just stay still. Then Heero signed off. About twenty minutes later there was a knocking at the door. Duo went to open the door…  
  
"Look people I have had a hell of a day…no soliciting please." He said as he opened the door.  
  
"I am just selling my company." Said Heero.   
  
"Shit, come on in…" Duo sighed as Heero walked past him. "What do you want?"  
  
"To be friends." Heero answered truthfully. "You said you were bored. Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked holding up his laptop case.  
  
"Uh, sure why not." Duo went and sat on the small chair that adorned the corner of the apartment as Heero set up the laptop.  
  
"Let's watch a movie called office space, how does that sound?" asked Heero. Duo nodded and got more comfortable in the small chair. Heero finally got the computer set up and flicked the light next to the table off. Then he moved to sit in front of Duo on the floor. They watched a little bit of the movie until Duo decided he was confused.  
"Hey Heero, aint that the staple guy?" He asked pointing to the screen. Heero turned to face Duo.  
  
"No, that's the other guy, the one who tried to kill himself in the car." Heero responded.  
  
"Ohh! I thought he was the staple guy, I mean they look alike and I mean they are both fat and almost hairle.." what Duo was going to say was cut off by Heero's lips on his. Then he felt Heero's tongue between his lips, and Heero's hands moving along his leg and his whole body. The world was gone, and only people that existed were him and Heero, the only thing that matter was right now driving him insane, the hands that were soft as silk and but deadly. For what seemed like years all they did was kiss and run their hands along each others bodies. After long moments Heero pulled back, licked Duo's lips and then sat back on the floor, leaving Duo feeling paralyzed and breathless. Then with a smirk Heero got up and sat next to Duo on the chair and pulled Duo to cuddle with him for the rest of the movie. Duo couldn't concentrate on the movie though because Heero had his foot running up the back of his leg and one hand playing with his left nipple.  
  
The next morning…  
  
Duo awoke with the biggest grin he had ever had on his face. Last night was magical, but one thing still got to him, why did Heero do that? Didn't Heero tell him that he was married to the military?  
  
"Duo?" He heard Heero ask. Duo reached down and planted a soft kiss on the top of Heero's forehead.  
  
"Morning." He said.  
  
"Ah, I have to head back to the hotel…I have to get my stuff packed, I am leaving tomorrow remember?" Heero said as he planted some soft kisses on Duo's hand.   
  
"Ah, I remember." Duo said. He looked over at the bedside clock. "Shit!" He yelled as he jumped from the bed.  
  
"Nani?" Heero asked.  
  
"Have to be at work in five minutes!!" Duo screamed as he began putting on his pants and running around like a chicken with its head cut off for his pants.  
  
"Ah, so I guess I am gonna head back to the hotel and get stuff together…when do you get off?" Heero asked as he put on his shirt.  
  
"Around 6ish. I'll come by, don't worry." Duo said with a small grin.  
  
"Alright, well, um bye." He gave Duo a quick kiss and then headed out the door.  
  
The next day Duo was in tears, today Heero was leaving, and he had no idea when he would see him again. Sure they had AIM and IM's to have conversations, but it wasn't the same. Last night Heero had stayed with Iraya. Duo was saddened that he did that…Heero's last night and he stayed with Iraya. Oh well, Duo thought, I am just being selfish, Heero is mine, he proved that last night and with an email he had sent Duo. Duo was convinced now that Heero loved him and he trusted Heero when he was in OK not to cheat on him. Though he knew he had to be strong today, he couldn't. The weather seemed to agree with him, it was raining and very gloomy…Duo couldn't hold back his tears at all.  
  
"Well I am leaving." Heero told Duo.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Duo said as he choked back a sob.   
  
"Bye." Heero said as he hugged Duo. Duo couldn't choke back the tears that came, he let them pour out, he was very upset and he didn't want anyone not to know. Yes, he loved Heero and it was going to be hard for him not to be bale to see him for months.  
"I love you." Heero said as he ran his hands up and down Duo's back.  
  
"I love you too." Duo said with a whisper. Heero pulled back and gave Duo a quick kiss and then grabbed his bag.  
  
"Goodbye." He sat as he got into the truck.  
  
"Bye." Duo called as he watched Heero drive away.  
  
Yes, this could work. I trust him, just please God, let him make it back in one piece and let him be okay. Duo prayed. He grabbed the small necklace around his neck that he had found on his bed. It was a silver necklace with one ring, 4 little hearts and a giant silver heart that said "Duochan and HeeChan" engraved.  
  
"I love you Heero."  
  
Owari 


End file.
